Vehicles commonly include auxiliary AC power outlet(s) and auxiliary DC power outlet(s) connected to the electric system of the vehicle. These outlets may be used to provide the appropriate AC or DC power to accessories such as a cell phone charger, emergency lighting, air compressors and the like. Vehicles may also be equipped with auxiliary audio/video (A/V) inputs operatively connected to the entertainment system (e.g., the audio system and video monitor) of the vehicle. Following installation in the vehicle, each of these outlets and/or inputs should be checked to verify proper operability. For example, a testing device may be inserted in the AC outlet of the vehicle to verify that the outlet outputs the proper AC signal thereby verifying that the wiring associated with the AC outlet has been properly connected to the electrical system of the vehicle. Similarly, a separate testing device may be inserted in the A/V inputs to verify the continuity of the input.
Currently, technicians carry multiple testing devices to test the operability of AC outlets, DC outlets and A/V inputs. The use of multiple devices may be cumbersome as the technician moves from vehicle to vehicle along the assembly line. Further, the technician must assess the operability of each circuit by visually examining the output of each testing device as each testing device is inserted into an outlet or input. Such repetitive operations may decrease assembly line efficiency.
Accordingly, a need exists for an alternative testing devices for efficiently testing the operability of an AC power outlet, a DC power outlet and A/V inputs.